


Foreplay for Ninjas - Oneshot

by KizuKatana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Noncon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets a ninja's blood pumping like full-contact sparring. ONESHOT. SasuNaru Canon universe, plot divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay for Ninjas - Oneshot

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy)** rough foreplay (duh), implied non-con, other violence, swearing, reference to prostitution, etc. Not appropriate for young readers. 18+

**Disclaimer** \- It wouldn't be fanfiction if I owned Naruto, now would it?

**Author's note** \- This is my first oneshot. I have rewritten this thing so many times, I can't even tell you. It is just embarrassing. The first time I wrote it, it was 30 k words and I was so demoralized that I gave it up for a while, because that is definitely NOT a oneshot. But the scene kept coming back to me, and I just couldn't let it go, so I kept trying. And this is as tight as I could get it... I just can't get it any shorter. I envy writers who can do so much in under a thousand words. I have come to the sad realization that I am simply not one of them.

In this story, Sasuke has returned after killing Orochimaru, but it is pre-ameratsu and for Naruto, post Pain battle, but pre-"two-man-team". So they are both really powerful, but not 'invincible' like they are turning out in the manga, because obviously then this story wouldn't work.

-xXx-

This feeling. It was the best. Going all out, not holding anything back, feeling your body slam against your partners, hearing his grunts and suppressed growls blending with your own. Feeling a slide of sweat-soaked skin as you made contact. The forcefulness of each touch, the precision almost elegant if it weren't so lethal.

Naruto landed softly on a branch and looked into the onyx eyes of his opponent. He looked away quickly when he saw them flicker red as Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

_Fuck, yes,_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke only activated it when he was going to get serious. Naruto loved it when Sasuke got serious. Nothing compared to this feeling. To almost everyone, Sasuke appeared coldly detached and disinterested. But right now, Sasuke was absolutely focused on Naruto, and every minor movement of Naruto's body. Naruto felt the intensity of his stare locked on him, and the heady power of that focus washed over him. Adrenaline poured into every cell of his body. God he _loved_ this.

Even S-ranked missions didn't give him the rush that sparring with his childhood friend did. All their years of rivalry, all the trash-talking and one-upmanship, each time when Naruto had tried to bring Sasuke back and failed, until that final time, when Naruto had succeeded... they all culminated and exploded whenever they would spar like this.

Not to mention that Sasuke was just so fucking perfect when he sparred. Every motion, every attack was powerful, flawless, and precise. It gave Naruto a rush whenever he watched him, when he engaged him. It made him feel powerful, in a way that even being the 'Hero of Konoha' didn't do for him. When he realized he could keep up with Sasuke, and hold his own, he knew that on some level he had realized his dream, regardless of whether or not he lived long enough to actually be the next Hokage as everyone expected.

They had finally become equals in strength, surpassing even Kakashi and the other ninjas of their village. They were both in ANBU now, often doing solo missions, but sometimes still working together. But no matter who they were teamed up with for missions, they would always train together when they were back in Konoha. No one else could keep up, much less push them the way they were able to push each other.

Naruto could feel the tension coiling in his body as he saw the slight tightening of Sasuke's thighs, indicating he was going to attack. Naruto felt a trickle of sweat run between his shoulder blades as he flexed his legs and sprang, already in motion as Sasuke launched himself. He heard the chirping of chidori, and his own hands flew like lightening to weave the signs to summon two clones, and create his rasengan.

The forest exploded around them with the combined blast of their jutsus, and they landed apart, panting. Sasuke didn't smile, but Naruto could feel the pleasure and anticipation rolling off the raven in waves, and knew he loved this just as much as Naruto. Naruto secretly suspected that it was _this_ that Sasuke had been missing when he had left the village, and the reason he had capitulated in the end and returned to Konoha. As much as Sasuke could pretend not to care about anyone or anything, there was no disguising the glint that appeared in his eyes when Naruto would ask him to spar.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to take me down, Dobe."

Naruto could hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice, and he nearly shuddered in pleasure from it. Outwardly, he just grinned. "Teme, I don't even have to tap into Kurama's chakra to take you. You're getting old and slow."

"Hn," Sasuke said, smirk now fully visible, his hands weaving and a huge fire ball blasted the spot where Naruto had been standing. Naruto laughed in sheer pleasure as he created over a hundred shadow clones, surrounding Sasuke from all sides and attacking with taijutsu and kunai. Sasuke flew threw the air, dispatching dozens with his shuriken, but not before several made at least glancing contact with him. He fireballed again, taking out more than half the remaining clones.

They rained destruction down on each other for a while, then decided to avoid totally destroying the forest in which they were sparring and shifted to using taijutsu only. Naruto didn't mind. In a way, this was even more exhilarating. Because then they had more physical contact.

Naruto was stronger, but Sasuke had more finesse. In terms of speed, they were about equal. It meant the sparring would go on for hours.

Their bodies clashed in mid-air, Sasuke aiming a kick directly for Naruto's head. Naruto spun and avoided the lethal blow, countering it with a knife-hand strike to Sasuke's kidney. As expected, the blow never landed. Their feet touched the ground for less than a second before they were in motion again. Sasuke countered Naruto's attempted strike to his throat by grabbing Naruto's forearm and twisting it up, at the same time Naruto's other hand grabbed Sasuke's wrist. The result was a temporary stalemate with their sweat-soaked bodies locked together. Naruto could feel the beat of Sasuke's heart, and was sure his friend could feel his as well.

Naruto breathed in the heady smell of Sasuke's sweat. He wasn't sure if it was a side effect of having the fox demon sealed in him, but his sense of smell had always been acute. The scent of Sasuke's fresh sweat, combined with the more subtle undertones of the soap he used and the musk of the man was by far Naruto's favorite smell on earth. He didn't know exactly what it was about it, but he loved these moments when they were sparring, when he got close enough to breathe in the scent of the man. It made him almost dizzy.

They were both panting with exertion, so his deep breaths went unremarked. Soon, then were flying apart, each looking intently for any small opening, any chance to attack. They knew each other well enough to not underestimate each other, forcing a hyper-awareness of each other's bodies. The physical intimacy of this acute focus on each other was intense. Naruto was sure that - if he had Sai's artistic ability - he could accurately reproduce every inch of Sasuke's body in perfect detail with his eyes closed.

The fight would end when either one of them was injured (usually Naruto, though increasingly it was becoming more even), or when one of them ran out of chakra or stamina (usually Sasuke, a fact which annoyed him to no end).

When the battle was over, Naruto would usually bathe in the river, then head to town and visit one of the many brothels that catered to ninjas. Konoha had many widows and widowers, given the risks inherent with their line of work, and even more ninjas who simply didn't want to take the risk of becoming emotionally entangled. This led to quite a cottage industry in the sex trade, and Kakashi had been more than happy to tell Naruto which places were the best, and exactly what to ask for.

Sasuke had no interest in this, though. Instead, he would go back to his house and shower, then meditate, sometimes all through the night.

Neither found those activities nearly as satisfying as the sparring, but each needed to find their own way to release the pent-up tension that somehow accumulated during their matches. It seemed strange to Naruto that the physical release from sparring didn't release this tension, but it didn't and he had stopped trying to figure out why, only glad at least that it only seemed to happen when he sparred with Sasuke.

Today, after over-using his Sharingan and feeling the effects, Sasuke had lingered behind with Naruto, lounging on the river bank and talking with Naruto about a recent mission they had completed. Naruto grabbed a bar of soap and walked down to the river, stripping off his sweaty clothes and dunking himself in the icy water.

He would never admit it out loud, but the reason he always bathed in the river after sparring with Sasuke was that by the time they had finished, he was usually at least semi-hard. He was lucky that his ANBU pants were tight enough that it wasn't noticeable, but it was certainly uncomfortable, and he was careful to keep his back to Sasuke as he undressed and got into the river and let the frigid water do its job.

He didn't want to think about why sparring with Sasuke made him hard. His friendship with the man was complicated enough. So Naruto just wrote it all up to his general love of sparring, and the intensity of sparring with Sasuke. And the amazing scent of Sasuke in battle. In general, Naruto knew he preferred women to men, having followed eventually in his former master's footsteps on visiting brothels to release the natural tension that a life of near-death battles and missions created. He understood it as a typical biological drive to want to reproduce in times of danger.

But when it came to romantic relationships, he realized he probably would never have one. His infatuation with Sakura had long since faded into a comfortable friendship, and his feelings for Hinata were deep but not romantic. He had met many women, and some men, who had been interested in him. Being the village hero had certainly opened doors (and legs), but in the end, he just didn't feel for anyone what he thought he should if he were really going to build a relationship. So he took the more honest route and stuck to paying for service even if he could have had it for free with some sweet words and the promise of possible commitment. He didn't like to feel like he was using someone.

He thought back to his late master, and realized that this probably explained why Jiraya had never married. He had loved Tsunade, but she had loved another. He didn't want to settle for anyone else, so he had just separated out the physical act from the emotional. At least Naruto hadn't become a peeping Tom like him, though. He wasn't that much of a pervert. And honestly, he wasn't that interested in sex. It was just a way to release the tension that sometimes built up. A part of his overall physical maintenance, like other bodily functions.

He often wondered how Sasuke handled his baser needs. As far as Naruto knew, the man had never taken a lover, and never visited a brothel. He wondered if Orochimaru had done things to Sasuke that had turned him off sex entirely. It made Naruto's skin crawl the way that the older man would look at Sasuke in the past, always talking about what a beautiful body Sasuke had. But despite their years of friendship, and the fact that Sasuke had killed the man years ago, Naruto had never once broached the subject with Sasuke. There were just things they didn't talk about. Naruto's childhood and Sasuke's time with Orochimaru were two of them.

Naruto often drifted slightly into sage mode when he'd bathe in the river, as it made the freezing water somewhat more tolerable and replenished his body at the same time. It was due to this that he was able to sense the masked chakra approaching them.

" _Sasuke!_ " he was barely able to get the warning off before an unknown ninja appeared between them. If they hadn't both been completely depleted and exhausted from almost a full day of intense sparring, the man wouldn't have stood a chance. But as it was, both their response times were slightly slowed. Naruto could sense an immense chakra from the man now that he had ceased masking it. It didn't rival his own, but it was significant and both Sasuke and Naruto knew this was a high level Shinobi.

Sasuke instantly activated his Sharingan despite the pain, but they both found themselves almost instantly wrapped in thick coils of chakra wire. The rogue ninja threw two darts, one into Sasuke's thigh and one into Naruto's, the wire confining their movements enough that neither was able to jump completely out of the way in time.

Sasuke could feel his leg starting to go numb just a few seconds after the dart pierced his flesh. As he was immune to most poisons, he realized that the dart must be coated with something else... either a sedative or some sort of muscle relaxant.

"Well, this is finally my lucky day," the older ninja said. "I've been waiting for months for an opportunity like this. I have to say, you two fight together magnificently well. I was watching you for most of the day."

Sasuke tried to flex out of the chakra wire, but it was strong and simply cut into his flesh. The ninja seemed to be fully aware of the Sharingan, because he was careful to not make eye contact with Sasuke, or even look at him. Naruto used the time to gather more sage energy, then took a breath, knowing it would hurt like hell but also knowing it was his only option. With the Sharingan active, he knew Sasuke could tell what he was about to do, which was probably why he was so calm.

Using his enhanced strength, Naruto flexed his arms and pushed outward. The wire cut into his flesh almost to the bone, but he was able to break the chakra reinforced wire. Cursing the fact that he was naked and therefore didn't have his pack on him, he quickly created some shadow clones to go to free Sasuke while he focused on their attacker.

The ninja was momentarily stunned. Naruto hadn't used sage mode during his sparring with Sasuke, so evidently the rogue nin didn't know that Naruto could. The man recovered quickly, though, leaping away from Naruto's rasengan and landing on the other side of the river.

With his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to see what Naruto couldn't, and as Naruto turned to face the man, Sasuke called out a warning but it was too late. The shadow clones that had been cutting through the chakra wire around Sasuke vanished with a pop as Naruto was ensnared in the man's genjutsu.

"Usuratonkachi... he's always weak against genjutsu," Sasuke muttered under his breath, watching as blood poured from the deep cuts on his friend's arms. He knew that it would heal quickly, but he didn't like to see Naruto so injured. With the depth of the cuts, he was surprised that Naruto had been able to weave hand signs at all.

He had never seen Naruto in battle when fully naked, and so had never seen the seal appear on Naruto's stomach before. He recognized what it was immediately, and somehow his gaze was drawn to it, fascinated. And drawn to what lay below it, though he quickly snapped his focus back to their opponent.

"The last Uchiha, and the Kyuubi... this will make me a healthy bounty. Much more than I had expected," the man said conversationally, completely confident that he had won and the battle was over, though he kept his eyes warily on Naruto, and carefully away from Sasuke's.

"I had been targeting you, you know," he said almost conversationally to Sasuke, though careful to not look in his direction. "Your eyes are worth a fortune, and there are ninjas besides Kakashi that could make good use of them. I suppose it makes sense that the only partner strong enough to spar with you would be the Kyuubi holder." The man's eyes roved up and down Naruto's body almost hungrily.

"Of course, I don't have the ability to extract the Kyuubi myself. So I will have to take him alive." The man flicked a glance in Sasuke's direction. "Your eyes are more valuable and significantly less dangerous when they are separated from your body, so I don't have to worry about transporting the rest of you."

The rogue nin pulled a jar full of clear liquid and set it on the ground. Sasuke realized this was what the man planned on carrying his eyes away with, after he had removed them from his head. After years of living under the threats and experiments of Orochimaru and Kabuto, the thought of someone ripping his eyes from his head and putting them in a jar had surprisingly little effect on him. Sasuke knew that in order to remove his eyes, the man would have to look at him. And as soon as he did, it would be game over. Naruto was one of the few who had learned how to fight a Sharingan holder. The man before him might have temporarily caught him, but as any ninja knew, 'catching' and 'holding' were two entirely different things. The man might have caught Sasuke, but keeping him long enough to extract his eyes would be another matter entirely.

Sasuke was more concerned about what the man planned to do with Naruto. The nin seemed to be trying to puzzle something out.

"How is he still standing? The dart I injected you both with had enough anesthetic and muscle relaxant to make your entire body numb and nonresponsive for a day."

Sasuke hid his smirk. Obviously the man didn't know about the regenerative effects of the Kyuubi, nor Naruto's own almost superhuman endurance and tolerance. It was good to know that they were being under-estimated. Sasuke could still feel his legs, and estimated that he would have full control of his own body within an hour. With all the experiments that Orochimaru and Kabuto had done on him, he had high tolerance levels to almost any drug. All he needed was to buy some time.

Fortunately, it didn't look like that was going to be a problem. The man seemed fascinated with Naruto's body. Which, if Sasuke considered it, was not surprising. Having spent his entire life training relentlessly, Naruto's body was toned and devoid of all fat. Every muscle was tautly defined. His love of the sun had left his skin bronzed, and - Sasuke noticed with a faint warmth spreading through his body - with no tan lines. His golden skin was wet and glistening from the river, his body rigid, captured in whatever genjutsu the man had used.

Of course, Naruto's muscles were not the only impressive thing about his body. Sasuke tried not to focus on what was nestled in the blond curls between the toned thighs, but he noticed that the other ninja was not even attempting to look away.

"Does he have a lover?" The man asked idly.

Sasuke didn't see any purpose of responding, so he remained silent. This irritated the ninja, who drew a shuriken and hurled it into Sasuke's shoulder. Being tied up and with his muscles still not responding, Sasuke could do nothing to avoid it. His eyes narrowed at the ninja, but he made no sound.

"I asked you a question, Uchiha."

Sasuke still said nothing, hoping the man would eventually lose his composure enough to make the mistake of looking directly at him.

"I can convince him to follow me if he thinks I am his lover. It will make the genjutsu easier to maintain. Lovers can occupy each other's time without conversations, and I don't have to worry about making a mistake with something I say."

Sasuke understood the man's point, but all the nin had done was to give Sasuke more reason not to answer.

Another kunai embedded itself into Sasuke's thigh.

"Of course, I suppose I could just remove his arms and legs, and hope he lives long enough to reach the bounty drop."

Sasuke knew the man was playing with him, realizing that Sasuke wouldn't talk for his own safety and changing tactics to see if Sasuke would talk to save his partner.

"Hmmmm, maybe I am making this more complicated than it needs to be," the man continued, weaving hand signs. Sasuke was stunned. The man had transformed himself into an exact replica of Sasuke. Even his chakra signature was almost exactly the same. This was much more advanced than a normal henge.

Naruto's sage mode had faded again, so it was unlikely that in this state he would be able to detect the difference.

The ninja's hands moved again, and Sasuke could tell he was adjusting the genjutsu. "He will see me, but he won't be able to see or hear you. As far as he will be able to tell, we will be alone in the forest. And then, someone will attack us, and I will tell Naruto that the only way to defend us is to remove the assailant's eyes. Well actually, _you_ will tell him."

The man wove the final seal, and Naruto's body shifted as though released from stasis. He looked at the rogue nin. "Sasuke! Are you alright? What happened to that nin? I can't sense him."

Naruto closed his eyes, clearly trying to go into sage mode again. Sasuke knew that as soon as he did, he'd be able to sense the real him outside of the genjutsu, and would detect the imposter. He hoped that the rogue nin was too unfamiliar with sage mode to realize this, but unfortunately, he wasn't.

"Naruto," the fake Sasuke said. "I took care of him. You don't need to worry. It's over."

While the voice sounded perfect, Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at the man's words. Sasuke would never sound like some concerned pansy telling Naruto to not fucking _worry_.

He was slightly annoyed when Naruto didn't immediately see through the façade, though the blond did open his eyes and look at the fake Sasuke with some concern.

"Are you alright? You seem... weird. Where's the body, anyway? What did you do?"

Sasuke smirked, feeling somewhat vindicated. Naruto wasn't the idiot that he had been in his youth.

The fake Sasuke seemed to realize the danger, so he shifted tactics. He began to pull off his clothes, watching Naruto's reaction closely.

"Sasuke! W-what are you doing, teme!"

"That guy spilled some kind of muscle relaxant on my clothes. I need to wash it off before it soaks into my skin. It was on the dart, but when it didn't work as well as he thought it would on me, he threw a whole bottle at me," the fake Sasuke said.

From the side, Sasuke watched in fascination as a faint blush crept over Naruto's cheekbones, blue eyes locked on the pale skin that was slowly being revealed. Abruptly, Naruto turned his back to the fake Sasuke, unknowingly giving the _real_ Sasuke an even better view of how the sight was affecting him.

"The cuts have stopped bleeding," Naruto said, his voice sounding louder than usual. "I'm just going to rinse off the blood and get dressed."

He walked back to the river, kneeling down and rinsing his arms, using the pain to distract him from the sight of Sasuke's naked body. _Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?_

While Naruto had never had any issues with his own nakedness, Sasuke had always been more modest, never bathing with the group or changing in front of others. Given how much lust was already directed at the Uchiha, Naruto realized now that it was probably a good decision. _Holy hell, did that boy have a body._ Naruto closed his eyes to force the image from his mind, not wanting Sasuke to castrate him when he realized that the sight had gotten Naruto aroused. And they weren't even sparring. Naruto tried really hard to not think about the implications of that.

God, he needed to go get laid. Like... right now.

He stood, not turning back to see his friend in case he was still unclothed.

"Teme, do you need a change of clothes? I might have a spare in my pack."

"No. I'll just let mine dry and put them on later. Why don't you come sit with me while we wait for our clothes to dry," the fake Sasuke's voice had taken on a husky tone.

"Um... let me just get my clothes on," Naruto said, having to fight to not stammer.

In any other circumstance, Sasuke would have laughed at the confused and slightly panicked expression on his friend's face. It had been a long time since had seen this expression on the Hero of Konoha. He decided that the next time the blond was truly annoying him, he'd pretend to hit on him just to see this reaction.

But all thoughts ceased when he saw his 'clone' walk up behind Naruto and snake an arm around the blond's waist, pressing his body against him. Tied up not ten feet away from the pair, Sasuke didn't miss the flash of surprise that melted into rampant lust before the blond closed his eyes.

"T-teme, what the fuck are you doing?" Naruto's voice sounded different from anything Sasuke had heard before. It was low and rough. Sasuke felt goose bumps spread across his skin at the sound. He watched in fascination as his hand slid over Naruto's stomach, and closed over his semi-hard erection. His Sharingan still active, he was able to see every minute shudder in Naruto's form, notice the way the his breath caught, and the tiny beads of sweat that broke out on the blond's brow and upper lip. He felt his own cock begin to harden at the sight.

"Don't you feel it, Naruto?" Sasuke heard his own voice coming from the rogue nin's lips, whispered into Naruto's ear. "After a battle, don't you feel the need coiling up?"

He licked down Naruto's throat, and Sasuke was surprised to hear a soft groan escape the pink lips.

_He's buying this? He's... he's not ripping my head off for touching him like this?_

Sasuke would never have though Naruto would have allowed such a touch, much less so clearly enjoyed it. At the sight of Naruto's now rampant erection, Sasuke felt an uncomfortable tightness grow in his own pants. The rogue nin shot a smug glance in Sasuke's direction, clearly enjoying the situation and feeling in complete control.

The nin walked around to stand in front of Naruto, and dropped to his knees.

_No, he's not really going to..._ Sasuke almost lost his control of the Sharingan as the man gripped Naruto's hips in his hands with almost bruising force, nuzzling his face in the tight blond curls. Naruto braced his hands on the man's shoulders, arching his head back as the muscles in his neck drew taut and corded.

"Oh, my god, Sasuke..." Naruto's expression was one of surprise awash in intense lust. Sasuke felt his cock twitch at the sight of himself on his knees, his mouth wrapping around his best friend's cock.

Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue swirl over his head, and his teeth scrape across his slit. He had been serviced by professionals, but the sight of _Sasuke_ on his knees between his thighs almost made him cum on the spot. "Oh, _fucking god,_ Sasuke."

Naruto shuddered as Sasuke took his length in his mouth, feeling him press against the back of his throat and go all the way down.

"Where the hell did you learn this, Teme?" Naruto gasped. He had always sort of thought Sasuke was asexual, and the last thing he would have expected (aside from Sasuke having any of this sort of interest in him in the first place) was Sasuke giving head like the most talented whore Naruto had ever known.

Naruto felt his balls tighten, and pulled out, not wanting to cum in his friend's mouth. Something about this whole thing was starting to feel just... insane. Naruto was turned on as hell, but he was starting to feel disoriented.

From his vantage point on the sidelines, Sasuke could see that as the rogue nin's arousal was building, his control on the genjutsu was slipping. Sasuke could now more definitively sense the difference between his own chakra signature and the other nin's. _And if that Ursuratonkachi would get some blood out of his dick and back into his brain, he'd notice it as well._

Wondering if the genjutsu had slipped enough for Naruto to hear him, Sasuke called out, but he was careful to not say anything that the other nin could use to deepen the genjutsu's reality. "Oi, get your cock away from my face."

Naruto didn't react, so Sasuke went back to watching, waiting for the nin's control to slip further.

The fake Sasuke frowned slightly, clearly annoyed at Sasuke's attempt at interruption. He sensed the blond's hesitation, and decided he would ramp things up and get him back under his control. Once they had killed the Uchiha, they could make the journey just relying on his transformation, rather than the full genjutsu, which took more chakra. Not to mention, the obvious side benefit that had been unexpectedly afforded when the nin had realized Naruto's attraction for his partner.

He let his eyes rove over the blond's body, and licked his lips. It had been too long since he'd taken a lover. And even longer since he had had one that approached Naruto in virility and appearance.

It was a pity he'd have to sell him to the Akatsuki. But the bounty was just too high.

But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his prize now.

He latched his mouth back of Naruto's cock, pulling two long slow sucks, then releasing with a pop. Naruto's hands were still fisted in his hair, and the heavy lidded blue eyes gazed down at him in lust-filled wonder.

Reveling in the sensation, the nin lay back on the grass. "Please, Naruto," the invitation clear in his voice.

Without words, he pulled the blond down on top of him, pressing their erections together. Filled with his own lust, he missed the flash of insight that appeared briefly in the cerulean eyes. Naruto pulled back. "Sasuke, baby," Naruto said, looking intently into the onyx eyes below him. "I have lube in my pack. Let me get it. I want to make it good for you."

The nin just nodded, already lost in anticipation of what was coming.

From his position behind them, Sasuke hadn't seen the expression on Naruto's face, but he didn't need to. He watched as Naruto grabbed his pack and headed back over to where 'Sasuke' was laying his back, waiting for him. Before the nin even saw what was coming, eight kunai had flown, carefully avoiding any vital spots, but severing the major muscles in the man's arms, rendering them useless, and impaling his thighs and stomach. The effect was to instantly immobilize him and dispell the genjutsu. Sasuke noted with approval that Naruto's precision had increased, approaching almost his own.

The man's eyes flew wide in shock. "How... how..."

"You made three mistakes," Naruto said, creating two clones. One went and finished cutting through the chakra wire that bound Sasuke, the second went and secured the rogue nin. "First, Sasuke would _never_ say 'please' so easily. _Second,_ if I called him baby, he'd rip my dick off..."

"And third," Sasuke said, forcing his still slightly numb legs to stand, his smirk showing in full effect. "I'd never bottom."

-xXx-

**The End**

I somehow like the ending?

Let me know what you think... especially guidance on if it were too long in places, or if I should have kept going in other places? I **struggle** with oneshots, but I want to learn how so if anyone can advise me, I would appreciate. If the advice is good, I will update this and make it better. Help me?


End file.
